Rise of Mountain Clan
by wolfgirl128
Summary: "Three kits two half blood, will rise and a new clan will be born of blood or peace." Silverkit and Ravenkit are half-clan born. They live in Thunder Clan, and meet Flamekit. Together they are set on a path that will set the corse of a new stronger clan. But will it be out of blood or peace? The path is set. Rise of Mountain Clan.
1. Chapter 1

"**Mountain Clan attack!" **

A silver tom with greyish chest fur and lean muscular shoulders snarled. Millions of the cats who surrounded him raced forward tearing into the enemies camp! The two apprentices that where now warriors called out an alarm, but it was too late the invading clan had done it's damage breaking the bracken and tearing the entrance whole. The clearing had filled with Mountain Clan and Thunder Clan cats battling.

****Moons later****

"And that is how Mountain clan taught those mouse hearted Thunder Clan cats to stop stealing our prey." RavenFeather finished her story telling with the kits, today's story was about how Mountain Clan won the battle over prey stealing.

"RavenFeather, how come Thunder Clan was stealing our prey?" Frostkit asked. "And why did we battle them?" Another kit chirped.

"Well you see kits, if we let other clans steal our prey then what will be left for us?" RavenFeather explained, "and if we don't have any prey what will happen?"

"We will starve….?" Frostkit guessed.

"Precisely!" RavenFeather meowed. "Now get going to your mothers kits. It's freezing!"

"Aww, okay. Bye RavenFeather! Thanks for the story!" The kits scampered away to the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

Ravenfeather got up and stretched and let out a sigh, _"Leafbare is coming, i'll have to get Silverstar to send hunting more hunting patrols," _Ravenfeather thought. She looked over at the fresh-kill pile it was getting smaller,

"Hey Ravenfeather!" A familiar voice called it was Flamepaw.

"Oh hey Flameki-I mean Flamepaw." Ravenfeather called.

"Darn straight! I'm an apprentice now." Flamepaw boasted and purred.

"Oh my, what ferocity!" Ravenfeather exclaimed "May Starclan have mercy!"

Ravenfeather and Flamepaw burst into a fit of purring. "What are you two purring about?" A stern voice broke in, "My, my, my look who's here." Flamepaw meowed with a snicker.

"Looks like our great and noble leader has come to join us!" Ravenfeather exclaimed.

"Your just jealous of my amazingness!" Silverstar purred. "Anyways, i'll need more hunting patrols. Raven' you want to lead the hunting patrol?"

"Sure." Ravenfeather responded happily. "Flamepaw want to come with?"

"Sure! Let me just ask Drizzlepelt." Flamepaw ran to her mentor and asked then she came back "Dizzlepelt said I could go if he comes with me." Ravenfeather and Silverstar nodded.

"By the way Silverstar when is the next gathering?" Ravenfeather asked

"Tomorrow" Silverstar answered.

"Okay" Ravenfeather licked her paw and drew it over her ear. She looked up and saw Dasiyscent, Flamepaw, Drizzlepelt and Shootingstar approaching. "Ready?"

"Yup." Flamepaw meowed. The group of cats set off into the small forest that lay between them and the river that will lead into the other clans.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up!" Ravenfeather yowled "A storm's coming!" The pure black she cat raced up a tree to look at the storm cloud which had rolled in from the south. They were heading straight at the Mountain clan hunting patrol! Ravenfeather helped push along Flamepaw the youngest of the group. Ravenfeather picked up the rabbit she dragged it along as fast as she could. Drizzlepelt had a juicy mouse, Flamepaw had a squirrel, Dasiyscent carried a black bird and Shootingstar had a voel. The first flash of lightning streaked through the sky, "Hurry!" Ravenfeather urged, this storm was going to be huge! "We're going as fast as we can!" Spat Shootingstar through the vole. Ravenfeather hissed "Well it's not fast enough! This storm's going to be huge! I don't wanna be crushed under a tree or burned by a forest fire!" Shootingstar held his tongue and kept running with the patrol. After a half hour the storm had worsened but Ravenfeather and her patrol made it into camp just in time. The camp was nearly empty only a few warriors made their way out to greet them and look over to make sure they were okay. Silverstar came out of his den he looked over the hunting patrol "Are you five alright? and thing trouble you on your way here?" Ravenfeather shook her head, "No, thank Starclan. " Ravenfeather sighed in relief, "Good, now go store the fresh kill in the pile in Blackberry's den. It's the only place not get soaked!" Silverstar ordered, the group of cats made their way into Blackberry's den and piled the rabbit, squirrel, vole, mouse and black bird in the fresh kill pile. Ravenfeather went into the warrior's den and curled up for a nap to try and wait out the storm.

-A DAY LATER-

"Ravenfeather! Hey! You lazy cat! Wake up!" Ravenfeather was awoken by a paw jabbing her side. "What is it?" Ravenfeather looked up to see Frostfur, the pure white she cat glared at her, "You've been chosen to go to the gathering! Now hurry up! Everyone is waiting." Ravenfeather got up and quickly went to the clearing, "I'm here!" She meowed, some of the cats gave her a stern glare. "Finally," Silverstar meowed. The band of cats exited the clearing headed to the Fourtrees for the gathering. The path was littered with fallen branches and leaves, but Mountian clan made it.


End file.
